


Lilith

by NewtGirl



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader's name starts as Lilith but I swear it's a reader insert, Yandere, You can read it as platonic yandere if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtGirl/pseuds/NewtGirl
Summary: The android-like machines had chosen the names Adam and Eve, after the first humans. Adam thought the parallel was perfect...until he discovered the story of the original Adam's first wife, Lilith.To correct this, he made a 'sister'.





	Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> Summertime Record? The hell is that? Have NieR: Automata bullshit instead.

Adam and Eve.

The two original propagators of humanity, according to the human archive they called the Bible. That was where the brothers took their names from. Eve had questioned why he had a female name, but the naming theme made them feel…complete. An inseparable duo.

That is, until Adam stumbled across another archive that said differently. That there had been another, the human Adam’s original wife who had fled from him after refusing to obey his orders. Lilith.

“For things to be correct, we need a sister.” Eve couldn’t understand. Weren’t they complete before? His brother was all he ever needed, but now his brother was saying that wasn’t enough.

Still, his queries fell on deaf ears. Adam coalesced the machines into an artificial womb once more, to create their Lilith. “The records show that Lilith had been born the same way as Adam,” had been his brother’s response as to why. Splitting apart like the egg it basically was, their “sister” fell to the ground in a pool of goop.

She didn’t look like them. (H/c) hair, dripping with the amniotic fluid she’d been born from; her eyes, (e/c) and clouded with a lack of comprehension as she looked around the copied city. She was trying to stand, but her legs trembled under her like a newborn calf.

With a smile that made Eve’s chest burn with jealousy, Adam reached a hand out to the shivering girl. “Happy birthday, Lilith.”

Things very quickly changed after that, and Eve despised every minute of it. He didn’t have his brother all to himself anymore; he had to share him with this usurper that he was forced to call ‘sister’. Every day, Adam gave her his books to read, fruit to eat and clothes to wear, to get her up to their intellectual level as quickly as possible. That meant he had hardly any time to spare for Eve anymore. It was terrible.

Lilith did nothing to impress him, either. She was a quiet girl who did what she was told, sitting at the edge of the table and pouring over the books she was given without saying a word. Rarely, she’d ask questions; once she’d pointed out a name, saying she’d prefer that over Lilith, but Adam reassured her that a human wouldn’t change their name so easily. She never brought it up again.

Days came when Adam was busy, and he encouraged Lilith to go play with Eve in his stead. Those were the times he hated the most. Forced to play with this false sister instead of the brother he adored, who was nowhere to be found. Even as she ‘matured’, became more and more of her own person, he couldn’t bring himself to like her.

“Humans did this sometimes, right? Though no records ever explained how it was done…” Next to him, Lilith twisted the stems of dandelions together, trying to make a chain but only having it fall apart in her hands again and again. “Flower crowns, I think they’re called. I don’t…really get it, but…”

“Then why are you doing it if you don’t get it? It’s not like Brother told you to.” Eve almost spat the words out, cross-legged in the field and wishing he was anywhere else. Lilith paused to consider his question, a blank look seizing her features.

“It’s an affectionate gesture, I know that much. And you’re my brother, right? Siblings are meant to be affectionate.” With a smile, she dropped a completed ring onto his head, though it fell apart as soon as it landed. “Ah…”

She was playing nice with him out of duty, not love. With a huff, he brushed the weeds off his shoulders, turning away from her. “I’m going back.”

“…Okay.”

~0~

She was always like that. Trying to emulate human behavior without understanding, without truly feeling it. In fact, he was certain she never felt anything genuinely before the day she left them.

Adam had announced his conclusion as to his human research. “The root of all humanity is their hatred,” he’d explained. “They kill, they fight, they bleed. That is what it means to be human.”

“…That’s wrong.” Her words had been quiet, hardly audible. But it had been enough for Adam to hear her.

“Do you have a counter-argument? I think you’ll find that I’m right, Sister.”

“No, that’s definitely wrong!” Lilith stood from the table, hands flat on the surface as she glared at him. “The records I’ve read…There was hate, yes, but there was also love! So many kinds that I can’t even begin to understand! But the one thing I do understand is that nothing can ever be summed up that easily, especially not humanity!”

“Lilith, you’re being ridiculous.” With a snarl, she threw her chair away, heading towards the elevator.

“I told you before, Adam, that is not the name I want! I’m not Lilith, I’m…I’m (y/n!)” The name she’d pointed out in that book all those weeks ago. That was the last thing he heard before the door slammed shut behind her.

Their sister never came home.

Brother had been passive about Lilith’s abandoning them. “In the records, Lilith did the same, did she not?” He’d seemed pleased, almost. “That hate that burned in her eyes when she looked at me…Our sister is truly becoming like a human.”

Eve himself…didn’t know how to feel. As much as Lilith’s presence bothered him before, the lack of it now…bothered him even more. Even though it was just him and his brother again, even though he’d felt whole when it was just the two of them before their sister came around, having and losing her made an empty space in their home. As though she’d created a spot to fill when she was born and the spot refused to disappear when she left.

And that empty spot became a painful ravine when Adam was murdered.

Cradling his body among those pale skyscrapers, Eve wailed, sobbed like a child over his dead brother. His most important person, all he had left, torn from him so easily. Now he had nothing, nothing, nothing nothing nothing nothing-

Lilith.

Lilith was still alive, wasn’t she?

He didn’t know where she’d gone, of course; she’d disconnected herself from the network almost the instant after she’d walked out the door. But she was alive. And she was his family.

Without his brother, without his _family,_ Eve was nothing, nothing nothing nothing. He would get his family back, even if he had to destroy this entire world to find her.

~0~

(Y/n) was lucky she’d found Pascal’s village so quickly after leaving her brothers.

The machines, cylindrical and stubby unlike her humanoid form but the same in their circuits, had accepted her with open arms. They called her by her name, her _real_ name instead of the moniker forced on her by Adam. It was a simpler life there, one she enjoyed far more than her life in the copied city. The smells of nature surrounding her, the children who climbed on her and asked to play…She’d even found a lover, a boy who called himself Chloro. With his broken voice module stuttering out to her, he told her how he adored the plants, especially the Lunar Tears he painstakingly nurtured in a forest hollow. How could she not love someone so kind and gentle?

She’d intended to stay in that village until her near-immortal body collapsed…but then Eve happened.

“SISTER! SISTER!” She could hear her brother’s wailings over the howling winds, parts of machines clattering together into snake-like monstrosities. With a peaceful village like theirs, weapons were hardly available, leaving them little means to defend themselves against the attack.

She’d heard of Adam’s death, of course. Or more, overheard it from the pair of YoRHa androids that visited the village occasionally. It saddened her, though it wasn’t like she didn’t see it coming. Her brother’s thinking was dangerous, and it was no wonder the androids labeled him a threat and took him down. Hell, he probably asked for it himself. That was the kind of machine he was.

She also wasn’t terribly surprised that Eve was reacting this way. She’d known from the start that the other brother never liked her, and it wasn’t hard to guess why. She was an interloper on his time with Adam, after all. But still, she couldn’t help but think…

If she had never left, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

“SISTER!” Eve’s voice rang out again, shrill in its screaming, and (y/n) closed her eyes. He was upset at her, wasn’t he? He blamed her leaving for Adam’s death. If he got her, if he killed her…would the village be safe?

Slowly, she looked over at Chloro beside her, his stubby body trembling as he tried to protect his flowers from the wind. Over at the children, crying in fear in their mothers’ embrace. At the trees, groaning as they were pushed around, branches creaking and breaking. She could save all this, if she gave herself up.

She could hear Chloro behind her as she left, the stuttered words dissipating in the wind before they got too far. “A-Ah…(y-y/n)…P-Please, don’t…” But he couldn’t stop her.

Her legs didn’t tremble as she approached the source of the chaos, brow furrowed in determination. She was scared, of course, but she held true to the words she’d told Adam before she left. She would prove that there was more to a human spirit than the hate Eve was unleashing. There was love, the love that drove her to protect the village she called home. “Eve!”

The flying parts stilled in midair, as her brother heard her. His pale-white skin was marred with black, spreading across his body like a cancer. Other than that, he was the brother she knew. “…Sister…”

“Eve, I’m sorry.” As he stayed floating, she was forced to shout. “I know…If I had stayed, maybe I could’ve convinced Adam that humans aren’t all hate. Maybe I could’ve stopped him. But I left, and now he’s gone.” She paused, looking to the ground in shame. “…If killing me will make you feel better, then do it. As long as you stop all this.”

“Sister, sister, sister sister sister sister…” The word fell from his lips in a continuous chant as he dropped to the ground, running up to her; she braced herself for impact, but didn’t expect his arms to be flung around her.

_Network functionality re-enabled._

W-What? But she hadn’t asked for that-

**Sister home family home sister sister family home family complete whole**

Data flowed in front of her eyes, blurring her vision as she pounded at Eve’s back in an attempt to make him let go. Forced back on the network, his thoughts flowed into her without end, her own mind quickly corrup̵̿͜t̵̠̀i̴̧̅n̷͇̚g̸̱̅

**Ş̶̢̛̝͕̹̣̯̹̩͙̅̇̌͊͒̒̒̐͐͝͝͠͝ͅi̸̹͍͉̩̰͔̔͜s̸̘͍̦̿͒̄̈́̈́̔̐̽̿̿̃͠ͅͅt̵̝̃̃̌e̴̢̱̭͈̻̼͙̮̦̲̼̎r̶͇̟͔̼̜̩̲̙̍̈̐̓̍͜h̵̢͈̮̘̜͎̭̘̫͖͋͛̃͑͑̌͒͌̇̈́͌͘ͅō̴͍͈̭̳̄̿͆̉̂͛̔̇̍̋͝m̶̨̧̯̘̤̘̟̤̬͉̃͌ȩ̶̡̜̟͉̱̥̥͙̼̮̙͋͊͒̂̕͘͜ͅͅḟ̸̢̛͍͍͎͔̩̻̠͖̯̯̫̌̈͆̕͜ͅą̸̪̲͉͔͉̗͚̯̹̇̚ͅͅm̷̨̧̛̫̺͗̽̈̔͌̾̾̅̓̐̉͆i̶̳̞̜̫͉̙̲̟̜͓̔̂̒͛̑̾̊̾͜͠͝ͅḽ̵̨̨̣͙͉̘̹͙̖͕̉̌̌̃͗ŷ̸͉͖̪̘̥̳̖̪̾ḥ̷̽ǫ̴̟͔̥͎͎͎͈̫͕̪̻̦͓̈́̓̐̏̑̑̾̾̂̈́͑̚͜m̸̩͎̹̝̥̣̺̾̐̍̕ȩ̸̧̡͚̤̯̲͖̫̹̬͔̯͋͒̾̌͠c̶̘̻̆̽̽͆õ̶̘̳̳̻͇̝͕̻̫͛̌̎̍̈͆̄̆͋͘͜m̴̨̢̃͛͐p̸̡̧̛̪͙͍̪̉̄̓̍͂͜l̷̢̟͚̜̫͍̼̾̐̃̍̃͋̃̀̈͌̀̚̕͜͜͠͝e̵͍̦͓̼̖͈̺̭̻̹͚̪̹̘̖̎̉͛̂ṭ̶̨͕͔̠̘̑̿e̶̛̗̘̘͌̉̌̋͊̾͋̕̚f̵̡̧̯̠̱̬̜͈̲̬͇̯͇̖̅͌͜a̶̡̰̝̅̓̍̄͐́͐̅͐m̶̟̖̠̳͎̠̩̜̗̲̑̿͒́̎̏̍̌ͅi̶̡͍̹̰̩̘̯͂͌͛̃̒̾̏͂̅͋̕͝͝l̶̜͔͕̳̺͈̂̽͐̏̇̇̊̚y̸͕̙̟̠̰̞̼̤͙̠͖̰̰͓͑͑̀̐͂͜͠f̵̠̐̎͘͝ȃ̴̛͖͚̤̩̼̪̬̘̗̹̞̳̲̃̆̽͑̃͌̇͒̓͝ṁ̶̡̧̡̼̟͉͔̺͍̹̦͔̋̃̐̅̕̚͝į̴̯̏l̵͔̼̯͕͙̣̖̈́͆̈́̔̐̕̕͠ͅẏ̶̢͈̯̲͔̣̯̮̘͔̈͆́͋͊͂͗̐̈́̂͘͠͝f̶̡̩̼å̸̩̮̻͉̰̒̒̎̄͑̑̊̚̕͝ͅm̵̧̨̛̠̜̭̙̦̣͙̩̦̣͍̬͗͐͗̐̂̐̏̍̓̕ͅì̵͖͙̜͍̊͗̓̏̚ļ̴̨̲̘̝̮̝̖̳̖͚͗̔̃́̊̌̎͒͝͝ÿ̸̧̧̟̤̟̼͖̟́͌̽̊̚**

_A critical error has occurred. A critical e̸͙͠r̶̟͠r̶͎̐o̸͚͂r̶̬̈ h̸̼̦̞̊ä̴̘̘̲́̒̄s̶̘̖̟̎͐͝ o̷̮͈̘̟̔̎̓͊͝c̵̡͙̯̖͌͂̆̏̋́ͅc̷̗͊u̶͔̙̙̣͈̜͂̈̉r̴̢̈́̂̓̄̕ŕ̸̢̼̮̰͇̭̌̋̽e̶͍̝̘̰͂͜d̵̪̰̔̋_

**b̶̧̯̳̙̖̝͇̻̔̄̎̎̇͜r̶̡̛̤̥̻̟̟̝͔̫̂͌͂̑̄̿̈́̈́͐͜͝e̷͖̰͙̐̿̇̿ą̵͇̝̘̩̩̗̥̬̝̭̮͇̇͆̒͌̕͠ͅk̶̛͙̏̇̋̀̈̌̄̕f̷̬͍̬̰̑a̶̯̳̞̘͐́̃̓̚͝͝ḿ̷̨͎͙̦̝̞̣̮͈͚͖͔͇͎͜͝i̸̢̖̘̾͂̒͊͋̽̂͘ľ̸̡̛̲̜̳͔͆͌̓̋͐̋̽͑̊̈́̕̕͝y̷̡̨̞̼͕̻̹̱͑̇̐͘d̸̢̧̮̦̬̥̳̣̮͓̰͑̃̽͋͋͆̍̄͆́̒̓͘͝ė̶̯̯s̸̛͚̭̻͎̱͕̼͈̈̑̃̈̓̉̑̕͝t̸̢̛̺̙̋͋̋̉̅̈́̀̈r̵̢̛̩̟͍̫̻͚̭̱̅̆͌͂̏͘͝ͅơ̴̤͓̻̣̰̯̼̽́̊̃̕͝ͅy̸͇̹̝̪̟̬̜̐́́̊̽͋̃͊̆̈͊͘̚͝d̶̛̛̲͖̲̟͔̠̓̿͊̒̐̈́͋͛͊̓̏̕͜õ̵̧̨͚̲̹̱̪̲̬̋͐̚n̷̢͈̠͖̼̗̯͉̳̔ͅt̴͙̥̰̳̗̺̭̺̓̍͋̈́̽̓́̏͆͗̽̈̃̎l̵̡̪͉̗̱̳͎̮̻̱̰̇̋̀̕͜e̶͎̙͈͚̜̎̓̓ą̷̠̱͎̠̆̍̂̉̒̈́̀̓ͅv̴̙̐̌͂̀͐̈́̆ẹ̸͇̭̲̊̽̅͑͋̽͐͛͒͘m̸̢̛̛̘͈̞̎̈́͆̋̉̀̔̔̅̑̏͘e̷͇͆̈͗̂͊̎̓͛͂̂̓͠͝e̶̬͕͉̊͒̂̓͠ͅê̵͖̳̻͕̝̏̾̈́e̴̜͙̦̰̠͙̹͎̒͝ȇ̶̢̞̝̞̳͈̩̗̙͗̔͗͊̑̄̒͗͝͠**

~0~

_Diagnostics complete. Massive damage to central motor control unit detected._

(Y/n) had been staring at these words for hours now. It’s not like she could do anything else.

Slumped over in the chair she’d once used when she lived with her brothers, she couldn’t even lift her head to look at Eve. He’d crushed her equivalent to a nervous system during his ‘brotherly hug’, it seemed. He was at the other end of their long table, happily shoving fruit in his mouth, beaming at her.

“Sister, remember what Brother said about fruit? That it’s how humans gained knowledge. You should try some too!” An apple was rolled in front of her, but she couldn’t move her arms to pick it up even if she’d wanted to.

“Hey, Sister, after we’re done, how about we play together again? I’ve been practicing, and I can make those flower crowns without it falling apart! I’ll teach you how to, okay?”

“Please k-kill me.” At least her voice module was still operational, though she had to talk without moving her mouth. “K-Kill me.”

“Huh? Why would I do that? You’re a weird one, Sis.” Biting into a banana, peel and all, Eve laughed at her. “We’re a family! So we’re always gonna stay together, right? Until the end.”

The end couldn’t come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I get off on despair and tragedy about as much as Yoko Taro does. I'm physically incapable of writing a happy ending. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
